my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Valerie Drusilla
, |occupation = Student |affiliation = Regillus Academy |alias = The Bullet Heroine: Neikos Val Nickname Iron Fist Maiden |romaji= Vu~arerī Dorushīja |kanji = ヴァレリードルシージャ |class grades= A- |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= |debut= }} Valerie Drusillia (Vu~arerī Dorushīja ヴァレリードルシージャ) is a Student attending the prestigious Regillus Academy as a student in one of it's Hero Course Classes, Class Primo-Y. Valerie is surprisingly a year older than the usual age of students in her grade level, the reason being her failing to register for the previous school year in time, now being a grade behind and a year older. This however, doesn't seem to effect Valerie in the slightest, remaining unhindered by the predicament. Valerie's chosen hero name, The Bullet Heroine: Neikos is inspired by both her quirk, and Greek Mythology. The name Neikos, is actually a reference to the Greek Goddess whom was the embodiment of victory. Valerie chose to represent this Goddess as she believes when it comes to close range, she will always be the victor. Valerie's Quirk, Bullet Punch is an extremely powerful quirk, giving her the nickname of the Iron Fist Maiden. Valerie's Quirk gives her the ability to produce powerful punches, her strength imitating that of the Peacock Mantis Shrimp. She can produce strikes powerful enough to shatter steel, this speaking volumes of Valerie's brute strength in close range. Appearance Personality History Quirk & Abilities Quirk Bullet Punch: Bullet Punch is classified as a Mutant-Type Quirk. It's an extremely powerful quirk capable of doing massive damage in close range situations. Bullet Punch essentially gives Valerie's arms the physiology if a Peacock Mantis Shrimp's clubs. This comes with a variety of benefits on her part. The most obvious part of this quirk is the sheer power it grants her. Valerie is capable of punching at speeds over 50 miles per hour (80 km/h), furthermore the acceleration is similar to that of .22 caliber handgun, with 340 pounds-force (1,500 N) per strike. While punching at these speeds would prove dangerous to most living things, Valerie, much like the Mantis Shrimp, have a built counter for this factor. The surface of Valerie's arms are made up of extremely dense hydroxyapatite, layered in a manner which is highly resistant to fracturing, keeping her arms from fracturing due to the acceleration of her punches. Even further, this resistance also means her arms are extremely durable in comparison to most other human beings. Valerie, is with her fair share of weaknesses however. Due to the general nature of her quirk, Valerie is noted to excel in close range combat, however the further the distance between her and her opponent, the more challenging the battle becomes. Furthermore, while the strength in Valerie's arms are far beyond human capabilities, the rest of her body weren't lucky enough to gain these benefits. The rest of her body is still bound by human physiology, meaning she has to actively keep the rest of her body in decent condition so they don't hinder her quirk at the very least. Lastly, due to Valerie's quirk being a Mutant Quirk, she has to be careful monitoring how much strength she exerts as she can easily injure someone with her brute power. Other Abilities Trivia *Valerie's image source is based on Lili from the Tekken Franchise. *Valerie is the first Regillus Academy Student on the wiki. **By Extension, she is the first Female Regillus Academy Student. Category:Students Category:Heroes in Training Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Females Category:Regillus Students